The aims of this Core are to: 1. Increase the competencies of health researchers in each institution to conduct research using culturally appropriate and research sensitive methods in order to create a climate of cultural safety for research on Hispanic health disparities; 2. Increase the number of health researchers, particularly minority health researchers, who investigate health disparities in Hispanics; 3. Enhance the research environment at UTEP to support Hispanic health disparities research. Two senior faculty members will direct this Core. Each pilot investigator will be assigned a mentor to provide technical assistance and support. Other mentor relationships will be established as needed for targeted faculty to provide assistance in proposal development, resubmission, problem solving, and/or research dissemination. A small grants program will also be established. In addition, annual summer institutes focusing on culturally appropriate and sensitive research will be offered. The plan for developing this Core is appropriate and the activities and mechanisms proposed to address the needs of this area are adequate. Successful execution of this core will contribute to achieving the goals of this project.